User talk:SmileyBarry
Welcome to my talk page! Hey, and welcome to my talk page. Please make sure you sign each of your messages with a signature including a time and date, and when you'd like to send a new message, even if just for praising, please use the +''' link and specify a subject. Thanks! Looking for your discussion/message? It may have been [[User talk:SmileyBarry/Archives|'''archived]]. Example Sender - Example Subject This is an example how your message should appear. (If you are sending a praise message or a message with "no subject", simply write (No subject) in place of the subject field seen above.) Widget Whiteberry - Help! You Have frozen My Page Hello! I am the author of NetRoots Nation in SL. You have frozen my page, which reflects the planning notes for an in-world event coming up in July. Granted, the in-world event is related to a real life event, but we are expecting to orient 100 new residents and engage 100 existing residents. Also, much of what we are doing is independent of the real world organization. There are about a dozen of us using the pages. I have been in touch with two admins (CodeBastard Redgrave and Lillie Yifu) and created the pages with their encouragement. I looked for you in SL search but can't find you there. How should we communicate? I am on SL time, was on most of the week end but will be limited to mornings and evenings during the week. Widget Whiteberry 15:31, 2 June 2008 (UTC) Widget Whiteberry, June 2, 2008, 8:27 am SLT Widget Whiteberry - Please Restore Edit Capability As soon as you restore edit capability, I'll add an intro and make other changes. You really want passive voice? Not my idea of good organizing or good writing, but ok. Then I'll check with CodeBastard Redgrave and Lillie Yifu about the best way to use the wikia when organizing an in-world event. I referenced this model: http://secondlife.wikia.com/wiki/Third_Birthday_Event FYI: there is no commercial component. This is an all volunteer, public benefit endeavor. Widget WhiteberryWidget Whiteberry, June 2, 2008, 9:31am SLT :Ok, i've restored editing. Sorry for leaving it protected, thought restoring that revision would undo it. :-S And, by commercial component, I meant the page was written in a non-neutral voice... -'Smiley Barry' [USER] [TALK] [WEB] 17:25, 2 June 2008 (UTC) Clarifying intro added; I'll get to the voice. Please bear with me; I'm trained not* to write in that voice. Widget Whiteberry 17:45, 2 June 2008 (UTC)Widget Whiteberry, 10:45 am SLT June 2, 2008 protection i've asked staff to turn on Protectsite, a wiki extension that restricts actions on a wiki on a global level. i've already put a protection in place for a couple hours. if they keep it up past that, or they change tactics, you can reactivate it or change its settings. you can take a look at . its fairly straight forward in how to use it. they'll probably decactivate it in a couple days if the vandals stop. if you have any questions, feel free to ask. --Uberfuzzy 19:55, 17 June 2008 (UTC) :Thank you very much! It was IMPOSSIBLE to fight that vandal, and I was looking for that kind of solution. Thank you again. :-) -'Smiley Barry' [USER] [TALK] [WEB] 19:59, 17 June 2008 (UTC) :just checking in. how's it going? anymore problems? did they start registering accounts? nice sitenotice (even if it a little extreme ;)) i wish the internet didnt have problem like this. why cant we all just get along? --Uberfuzzy 11:35, 18 June 2008 (UTC) (No Subject) - Xo Don't edit posts about the main grid, when you're not even legally allowed to access it. You most likely have no knowledge of the current political and factual climate between military groups. Xo 09:36, 1 July 2008 (UTC) :One thing I know is that the article was not neutral. You were describing the army as a "bad army", which shouldn't happen, as in Wikipedia. You don't see someone described there as "the worst person in the world's history". Even Hitler isn't described so, although 99% of the world believes he should. (Don't take this the wrong way, I hate Hitler like hell for what he did but in this case, unfortunately and sadly, he is a good example of article neutrality standards) And "told what to do, and not truly lead by" cancel each other out. The leader tells them what to do, yet he doesn't lead them? How is that possible? >.> And "leeching" on someone is also a bad description, and as "leeching" can only occur out of alliance or treaty, I reverted that small change. And I don't think "neighborhood homosexuals", "whine" and "until Raideur's testicles drop" are good arguments, not even one of them. Now you see why i've redone the neutrality? Good. -'Smiley Barry' [USER] [TALK] [WEB] 12:19, 1 July 2008 (UTC) Thank you for responding. Now, I've known the guy personally, and was quite good friends with him for some time. Even he has admitted that his leadership skills are almost non-existant, and he never even talked to the troops on a personal level. There's honestly a key difference between leading and commanding, leading being inspiring the troops and upkeeping morale, commanding being, well, commanding. He was inexperienced, and relied too much on his sub commanders to handle morale. Now, the part about his testicles dropping? Well, he literally has a phobia of sex, and a pretty dry sense of humour at that. Now, even I could admit that he was a whiner. He bitched about every single detail of combat, down to the math of it, and it lead to the group gaining a terrible reputation for banning anyone who didn't comply with his strict vision of how combat should be. As for leaching off of the Merczateers? The Collective has always required their assistance in warding off enemy attacks, as well as having to request large tier loans (247 USD for their latest one.) to even keep the army afloat. That qualifies as leeching, though other things could probably be said. He's a good person, just with these major flaws. Oh, and about the 'neighborhood homosexuals' thing.. The Spartans act pretty gay, most of the time. Xo 12:49, 1 July 2008 (UTC) :I see. Still, it's no reason to write slang descriptions and offensive ones (even if meant as a joke). For example, instead of "whines" you can write "complains". Know this for your next edit, ok? Even if this isn't Wikipedia, insulting someone on an article about him is still not allowed and bad. -'Smiley Barry' [USER] [TALK] [WEB] 13:03, 1 July 2008 (UTC) Also, the part I left about him stepping down was truthful, and only happened recently. It should be put back up. Xo 13:06, 1 July 2008 (UTC) :That wasn't there in the first place. :-S -'Smiley Barry' [USER] [TALK] [WEB] 13:06, 1 July 2008 (UTC) ::Oh wait, it was in your recent update. Just that I saw "Undo revision..." so I assumed you just undid it so I rolled back the edit immediately. I'll re-edit to include it. -'Smiley Barry' [USER] [TALK] [WEB] 13:08, 1 July 2008 (UTC) Thanks. Also, could you check out the Alliance Navy article? The part on "brb supox" operation, is quite biased, offensive, and parts are irrelevant to the group as a whole (If you count having a few guys in it at 3 AM when noone's on as holding a sim, then I question your sanity.) They locked the page, so I can't change it myself. :We've locked it from editing by unregistered users since the last attack to prevent further military-targeted attacks. You can't edit it yet because not enough time has passed since you've signed up to Wikia. I'm now checking it. -'Smiley Barry' [USER] [TALK] [WEB] 13:18, 1 July 2008 (UTC) Deletion The group leaders of 'The Black Talon' would like their group to be removed from the wikia and the name listed on the Military Groups list to be removed. Since you are the only active admin I hope this will be able to be done. If you want to have group leader confirmation contact Blue Backbite or Exuvae Hykova inworld since I know you are a TG resident. Thanks in advance.Sebastian Ogg 02:18, 2 July 2008 (UTC) :I'm sorry, but that may not be done. Yes, I can remove the name and delete the article, but since Second Life Wikia attempts to create a global database of information about groups, people, places, etc. in Second Life, I will not do that. Tell Blue one thing in my name though: Don't send your army to vandalize SL Wikia ever again. Don't try to deny it, I know it was Black Talon that attacked the wiki a while ago. -'Smiley Barry' [USER] [TALK] [WEB] 02:25, 2 July 2008 (UTC) Thank You Hey there wanted to thank you for fixing up the STABLE page, and for the removal of the trolling on the ordo page. Jester Spearmann 03:34, 24 July 2008 (UTC) Subjectless (12:34:26 PM) Boyblunder2005: Asshole. No way some faggot has more prims than DeSantis. 17:38, 26 July 2008 (UTC) :Erm, yes, my friend does have more prims. Just see his cube-bot avatar. It has fully-detailed palms, hands, feet, legs, a torso and a face, by using prims. -'Smiley Barry' [USER] [TALK] [WEB] 17:47, 26 July 2008 (UTC) Regarding the Highest Altitude Record Hello, Jay Clostermann recently IMed me saying that you thought my (Meatwad Extraordinaire) record for the highest altitude achieved was impossible. This is not the case. Although the integer datatype only has a maximum value of 2147483647, the float datatype allows for a maximum value of 3.402823466E+38. The reason I am pointing this out to you is because the integer datatype is what is used in the vector, another datatype in LSL, at the top of your screen to display your current position. To get around this and have a more accurate reading of my height, I wrote a simple script that would llRegionSay my current height to a prim on the ground in float form, vectors in LSL really have 3 floats as the x, y, and z values, not integers, and when hearing my height the prim on the ground would IM me. That allowed the script in the prim that was attached to me to not be slowed down by the llInstantMessage function delay. To sum it all up, something like what I had is completely possible for someone who attempted it before Havok 4, I haven't tried anything like this since Havok 4 was released so I can't be sure it still works to just attach a script with llSetForce to you, and actually you can get up to the maximum value of a float as your height... Though this doesn't mean you don't keep flying upwards. ;) :So, if I understand you correctly, this is currently impossible due to Havok4 but was possible with Havok1? -'Smiley Barry' [USER] [TALK] [WEB] 19:35, 26 July 2008 (UTC) I'm sure it is still possible, I just haven't tried and I don't know too much about the speed restriction or whatever they did that broke orbiters. intrusive edits? OK, I'm stepping back a bit from the editing back and forth. I have filed a problem report on the Wyre page, because it contains inaccurate information. The list of current residents is inaccurate. I won't get into a conversation with you about when I edited or why, but you should know that you have restored inaccurate information. And if you can't check it because you're on the teen grid? Oh well, too bad. And I'll note that you did NOT restore the page as I had edited it, you restored an older version. What really started me off, however, was that you edited my personal page. I'm sorry about the images, I was copying from the Caledon wiki, where I had made updates, and which has the images. The notoc is also allowed there. I have no problem with either of those edits. But why did you remove what you refered to as my "title"? That was just rude. And using the quotation marks, what was that all about? What do you know about my role on the main grid? Are you consistent? Are you going to go through and remove RP elements from other pages? Otenth 22:31, 3 January 2009 (UTC) :First off, I did restore the pages to the edits you have made recently. Check better next time. Secondly, the article bearing your name is not your personal page. Your personal page is located at User:Otenth, not Otenth Paderborn. Just like the Wikipedia article Microsoft doesn't belong to Microsoft, the case is the same here. I removed the title and others as it was not informative, but instead just empty roleplaying. SL Wikia is here to serve real information, not fiction. -'Smiley Barry' [USER] [TALK] [WEB] 12:38, 4 January 2009 (UTC) :P.S.: I'm a system operator on SL Wikia, if you didn't look through my user page already. ::And if you didn't look at my user page, I was active in this wiki for several months after you first appeared but before you became active. (In fact, as "Hermione" on the SL history wiki, I was active before that.) Just because I backed away from this wiki after I realized it is overrun with teenage angst and sorely unsupported with any administrative assistance (check for how long people were pleading for more administrative control) doesn't mean I haven't contributed to it, nor that I don't care about it. As for the reversions, the most obvious one was: 08:56, 3 January 2009 SmileyBarry (Talk | contribs) m (384 bytes) (Reverted edits by Otenth (talk) to last version by SLH-Hermione) (undo). My apologies for not checking the content of the next one, which wasn't clearly marked. ::As for "empty roleplaying." That really is the problem here, isn't it? Who decides what's empty? You? You've never been on the Main Grid. How would you know what is empty? What happened to the neutral voice? Perhaps you should run your censor's eye over these pages, too: http://secondlife.wikia.com/wiki/Use_of_titles_in_Caledon http://secondlife.wikia.com/wiki/Eva_Bellambi http://secondlife.wikia.com/wiki/Edward_Pearse Now, as for "useful information", I own Orcadia (the estate, not the sim), so signaling a tongue-in-cheek light role-play for that estate isn't really empty of information. In addition, I was a tenant of Desmond Shang in Caledon Murdann, which, according to the practices of the Independent State of Caledon, gave me the right to use the title Duke of Murdann. Also not empty information. I no longer rent that sim from Des, but I now own one of my own named Murdann. So a certain continuity is there in that title. Also not empty information. Yes, the other titles are frivolous, but exist to let people in Caledon know that titles are for entertainment, not for beating one another over the head with. You have no reason to know that such things are important to the residents in Caledon, and that subtleties like letting people know you're not full of yourself are useful. ::If you want SL Wikia to serve "real information, not fiction" then I suggest you not alienate the tiny handful of people from the Main Grid who bother to pay any attention whatsoever to SL Wikia. For instance, the Independent State of Caledon page is out of date. The sim list has changed, there have been additional events, there's a new knight and a new ambassador. If you want "real information, not fiction" (and not, I might add, unfactual statements), you can learn to encourage people like me, who might eventually get around to updating those pages, or you can go look up the information yourself. You choose. ::And I suggest you be very even-handed when you decide that something is "fiction" and therefore worthy of deletion. For instance, why don't you go clean up all the fiction in the pages relating to the Teen Grid? You can even verify facts there. Otenth 20:11, 4 January 2009 (UTC)